Looking For A New Life
by ljee
Summary: AU fic. Mafia princess, Alison DiLaurentis is looking for a new life away from New York and her family. So she flees to a familiar small town. There she meets Emily Fields, a young woman dealing with her own issues.
1. Chapter 1

Looking For A New Life Chapter 1

In New York, 21-year old Alison DiLaurentis was quickly putting suitcases into her black Mercedes. Her best friend Hanna Marin stood by watching her.

"You don't need to do this Ali. You can stay with me. Your dad won't know." Hanna said.

"He'll find out. He always finds out. You can never try hiding in the same city as a mob boss. Hanna, you should know that your family is connected to the mob too. I have to leave, there is no way I'm going to marry Joey Vitto." Ali said.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"When I was a kid, we used to visit a town in Pennsylvania called Rosewood. My mom used to have friends there, they don't live there now. But I just remember that I liked the town for some reason. I'll hide there for awhile."

Hanna went up to her best friend and hugged her.

She said, "Call me when you get there and if you need anything just give me call. I'll get myself down to that town as soon I can."

Ali looked at her best friend and said, "Thank you. You have always been my best friend. If you find out that my father is close to tracking me down, let me know."

"I will."

The two friends said their goodbyes.

Ali got into her car and set up her to GPS to guide her to Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

* * *

After hours of driving, she arrived at her destination. She remembered some of the town. She remembered the shops that lined the main street. As she drove, she saw a coffee shop, "The Brew". She pulled over and parked. She went into the shop. She was thirsty and needed a pick up. She went into the shop and made her order with the barista.

She then saw a rack titled "Rosewood Visitor Pamphlets"

There were pamphlets titled "Lodging"

She took one. The barista called out that her order was ready. She got her cappuccino and sat a table.

The lodging pamphlet listed a few area hotels and then Ali saw a listing that read P&W's Boarding House."

Ali drank her cappuccino and then headed out to the boarding house.

* * *

The boarding house was a large home. It was a light blue color and the lawn looked well maintained. Ali took out her purse from the glove department.

She walked into the lobby area and saw a young woman who looked around her age behind the counter. The woman had brown hair and looked short.

The woman said, "Welcome to P&W's, I'm Aria, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a room for about a week." Ali said.

"Ok, that will be $150 for room costs and $75 for food costs."

Ali grabbed some cash from her purse.

Aria took the money and said, "I need to see an ID and then I will register you into our computer system."

Ali handed over her driver's license.

Aria said, "So, Ms. DiLaurentis are you new to Rosewood?"

The blonde decided to lie and she said, "No my first time visiting. I'm a photographer who wants to capture photos of small town America."

Well, the part about photography wasn't a lie. It was one of Ali's hobbies and at times she hoped she could turn into a career."

The clerk said, "I hope you enjoy taking pictures here. Maybe I can show you around if you want."

"That would be nice."

Aria said, "Let me go into the office to get your keys."

Ali watched as Aria opened the office door. There was window into the office, But the blinds were closed.

She heard a female voice says, "Did she say she was going to spend a week?"

Aria's voice said, "Yeah."

Aria came out and closed the office door.

"Here is your key. Our dining area and kitchen are always open if you want a snack or reheat some meals. Breakfast is served between 7:00 to 9 am, lunch is 11:30 to 1 and dinner is 5 to 7. If you missed the scheduled times, just ask me or another clerk to help you get something to eat." Aria said.

Ali said, "Thank you."

Aria said, "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help."

Aria followed Ali out to the parking area.

Ali used the remote to pop the trunk open.

She pulled out two suitcases and then she handed Aria a third a suitcase.

The two went back into the boarding house and to Ali's room on the second floor.

The brunette asked, "About we go down and get you something to eat?"

Ali said, "Is there anything light to eat? I don't feel like eating a huge meal."

"About some soup."

The two made their way downstairs and Ali lead her to the kitchen and dining area. While Aria pulled out the soup and heated over the stove. Ali walked around the dinning area and on a small table, she saw a picture of a couple and their young daughter. The couple's clothing looked dated. as well as the clothing of the young daughter. The husband appeared to look Asian. Underneath the frame, an inscription read owners Pamela and Wayne Fields and their daughter Emily.

Aria came into the dining area carrying a bowl.

Ali asked, "Are these the owners?"

"Yes. Pam and Wayne. They both passed away. I knew them since I was a child. Very kind people. Their daughter took over ownership. Emily and I are the same age." Aria said.

Ali blew onto her soup and took a spoonful before asking Aria about her age.

"I'm 21."

"Me too." Ali responded.

The blonde then asked, "Do you do anything else around town?"

"I go to the local college Hollis. I'm studying to be an English teacher. I work here when I'm not in class or doing other things." Aria said.

"I'm taking a leave of absence from college."

"Where do you to school?" Aria asked.

"NYU"

"Wow. New York City."

Ali just nodded. She wanted so much not to think about New York.

After finishing her soup, Ali said, "I'm going to my room."

Aria said, "I could show you around town tomorrow, how about we meet in the lobby about around 11 am."

"Sure."

* * *

Ali headed to her room. She was happy to have already made a friend in Rosewood.

She changed into a nightgown and fell asleep. She only slept a few hours before waking up and seeing the digital clock read 2:00 am. She got out of bed and decided to walk around in hopes she would get tired again.

She walked out of her room and around the hallways. Framed art work was on the walls. She then headed downstairs. She saw light source glowing on the first floor.

She quietly walked and saw that the lobby area had light. There was a figure with long dark hair looking over at the computer and records. Ali didn't want to startle the figure. But she watched out of curiosity, she saw how well toned the young woman's body was. The young woman then turned around.

What Ali saw made her gasp a little. The young woman's face was scarred on the right side. Ali then headed back to her room. The image of the scarring stayed in her head for awhile.

She eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she met Aria down in the lobby.

Aria smiled and greeted Ali.

"Ali, I would like you to meet my mother, Ella Montgomery .

Ella was behind the counter. She had the same dark features as Aria.

"It's always nice to meet a new face to Rosewood."

"Thank you. This town seems like a kind place."

"If you need anything, let me know." Ella said.

Aria and Ali then headed to the parking lot. Ali was carrying her camera bag.

They got into Aria's car. Aria started up the car and then the pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road.

Ali decided to ask about the young woman she had seen.

"Around 2 am, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and there was this young woman in the lobby." Ali said

"That was Emily. You didn't approach her, did you?"

"I didn't. Can I ask about what happened to her?"

"It was a fire. The same one that killed her parents three years ago. A fire broke out in their home. Emily tried to save them, but she couldn't. She was in the hospital a long time because of the burns. The house didn't burn down completely, luckily the insurance company paid for it be restored and partially rebuilt. Emily never wanted to live there again. She has the place rented out. When she got out of the hospital, my family took her in. She stayed with us for awhile. She lives at the boarding house on the first floor. She does a lot of the administrative work, but tries not to let guests see her. She does housekeeping, when boarders are out. My mom and I have been helping her over the past few years. My mom is an adjunct art professor at Hollis, so she is able to help out. There are other workers in the kitchen and dining area. My younger brother Mike and a friend Holden do maintenance work when it is needed." Aria said.

"Poor girl. She doesn't have any other family." Ali asked.

"She was an only child. She has relatives, but they live in other states and some of her relatives seem to be uncomfortable around her because of the scars."

Aria then pulled into the town square area.

The two young women got out and Ali snapped a few pictures of buildings. They walked around. Aria introduced her to some people. A few hours they headed back to the boarding house.

Aria and Ali ate lunch. Aria said she needed to run some errands, but maybe they could hang out later on.

Ali went up to her room and turned on the TV. She was entertained for awhile, before she started thinking about her family. Her father Kenneth DiLaurentis was born into the DiLaurentis mob family of New York. He grew up understanding the mob world and when he reached his 20s, he married his wife Jessica. They had Ali's older brother Jason and then her. "

Despite her family's lifestyle and criminal connections, she still loved them. But there were things she hated about them. Her father wanted her to marry Joey Vitto, a young man also from another mob family. The Vittos were on good terms with the DiLaurentis family. Kenneth was to expand more on those good terms and Ali marrying Joey would be a way for that to happen. Ali thought the idea of an arranged marriage was so archaic. So she fled.

Nighttime came into the boarding house, she went down and ate dinner and chatted with other people staying in the boarding house. That night she awoke again and decided to go for another walk. She was still curious about Emily. She figured it must take a lot for the young woman to hide herself as much as possible.

She headed downstairs and she found the lobby area with lights on. Again, Emily was at the computer looking over things. She saw that the young woman was wearing a flannel button down shirt and jeans. She watched her quietly and then decided to head back up to bed. She started up on the stairs and lost her balance on the third step. She slipped down back on the stairs. She felt pain in her lower leg. She cried out.

A minute or so later, Emily appeared.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

Ali said, "My leg."

She was in pain. Emily helped her into a sitting position. Ali watched as Emily looked at her lower leg area. She saw the scars on Emily's face more closely. Some scars were a pinkish color, while others were a whitish color.

Emily caught her looking at the scars.

"I probably scare you." Emily said.

"You don't scare me. You are the owner." Ali said.

"Yeah. I'm the scary owner. You are the new guest Alison, is it right?" Emily said with a sense of bitterness in her voice.

Ali nodded while in pain.

She then said, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"You don't need to." Ali said.

"You got hurt in my business and I feel obligated to." Emily said.

Ali said, "Ok and can you go up to my room and get me some clothes."

Emily headed up to the room. She came back down with a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of shoes.

She helped Ali change out of her nightgown into clothes.

"We better not to a shoe on that foot. I think your lower leg or ankle might be broken."

Emily then helped Ali hobble out to the parking lot. They went to Emily's blue car and Emily helped her into the passenger seat.

They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. The small town hospital wasn't too busy and they didn't have to wait long before a man in green scrubs came out.

The doctor said, "Oh, hello Emily."

"Hello Dr. Kingston." Emily responded.

Ali noticed the doctor's British accent.

The doctor said, "What do we have here?"

"This is Ali. She is staying at the boarding house. She got hurt awhile ago." Emily said.

"I see. Ali, my name is Dr. Wren Kingston."

Wren then called out for a nurse to bring a wheelchair. They took Ali to the exam room and X-rays were taken. Which confirmed she had a broken ankle. A cast was put on and she was given crutches.

Before leaving the hospital, Emily asked Ali, "Do you have any family that could come and get you out of Rosewood?"

"I don't have anyone. I would like to continue staying at the boarding house." Ali said.

"But your room is on the second floor." Emily blurted out.

The brunette then said, "We will switch rooms. You will stay in my room on the first floor."

"Is that ok?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, you need it more than I do." Emily said.

Wren came into the exam room and said, "Here are some pain pills for now. I have written out a prescription so you can get more later on. Just rest for a few days." Wren said.

Twenty minutes later, the two young women were back in the boarding house. Emily led Ali to her first floor room.

"Go ahead and lie down. I'll go and get your stuff from upstairs" Emily said.

Ali looked around the room. There were some books on a small shelf and then saw family pictures on a table. She crutched over to the table. She saw pictures with Emily and her parents at various ages. The pictures showed her what Emily used to look like without the scars. She was beautiful.

She went over to the bed and laid down.

A few minutes later, Emily brought her in luggage.

"You need to get some sleep. I'll see you later on. If you need anything, use the phone on the table to ring the front desk."

"Ok. Thank you Emily." Ali said.

Since taking pain pills, Ali felt less pain and thirty minutes later she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking For A New Life Chapter 2

Ali awoke a few hours later. She felt some pain and she was also irritated by the cast. She thought about calling to the front desk. But she decided to relax awhile. She got her iPhone out of her bag and she saw that she had a battery life left. She then remembered that she forgot to do something important. She had forgotten to call Hanna.

She dialed Hanna's number. After a few rings, she heard Hanna's voice say "Hello".

"It's me, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I just caught up in some things here." Ali said.

"I was starting to get worried. Are you ok Ali in that town?"

Ali looked down at the cast on her leg. She glanced towards the crutches resting on the bed.

"I'm ok except for one thing." Ali said.

"Do you need money or anything?" Hanna said with concern.

"I don't need money. I had an accident and my ankle is broken."

"What happend?" Hanna said.

"I'm staying at this boarding house here and last I slipped on the stairs. I'm ok. There is some pain. The doctor said I will be on crutches for four weeks. The cast will come off and I will have to use a walking boot for awhile after that. I think I will stay here until my ankle is healed." Ali said.

"I'll go over to that town and help you." Hanna said

"No. You need to stay in New York. You have that upcoming fashion show that is going to feature your designs. If you want to come after the fashion show, you are welcome to. Just be careful." Ali said.

"Ok. Just remember if you need help give me call. I love you." Hanna said.

"Love you too."

Awhile later, Ali heard a knock at the door.

"It's me Aria, I have your breakfast."

Ali said for her to go in.

Aria walked in carrying a tray that contained a plate of waffles, fruit, and scrambled eggs.

"Emily told me about what happened. She will bring lunch to you later on." Aria said as she set the tray over Ali's lap.

"Where is she?" Ali asked.

"She is asleep upstairs. Since taking ownership, she likes to do the books and other business stuff at night. We figure that she does some of that stuff to avoid people. People in town know about her and many would accept her and not care about the scars. But Emily is still having a hard time. I wish she would get counseling or something. But she refuses to." Aria said.

Ali took another bite out of the waffles and a few minutes later she said, "At the hospital, the doctor there, a British man he seemed to know Emily."

"Oh that is Wren Kingston. After the burn center in Philly released Emily, he took over as her general practitioner. He has been good to her." Aria said.

Ali took another bite of her food and then asked, "Does Emily still have health problems because of the burns?"

"She does. But they are minor at this point. She had a mix of second and third degree burns on her right side. She was flown to Philly right away. Over there, they prepared us for the worst. They didn't know if she was going to make it. They kept her in a medically induced coma for awhile to help her body heal. When she woke up, my parents had to break the news to her about her parents. She dealt with the complications from the burns like infections that caused different illnesses. Then there were the surgeries which fixed some of the damage. Right now, she has pain at times and she still has skin problems. Wren helps her with that by giving her medication and referring her to dermatologists and plastic surgeons. He says that with advances being made, it might possible for the scars to be fixed more. I think Emily has given up hope on that. I still have hope for her. She fought to live and she deserves to be happy." Aria said.

"She is a survivor. I can't imagine losing my parents and having my life changed so much. You said the fire happened three years ago. She was 18 at the time." Ali said.

"Yep. We had a graduated from high school, the week before the fire."

The short brunette went over to the table that had pictures. She picked up a frame and said, "This was probably one of the last pictures Emily took with her parents."

She looked towards Ali and said, "I'll let you finish your breakfast. I'll come back for the dishes later. If you need anything ring the front desk."

Ali said, "Thank you" to Aria.

She pulled out her phone and played some games, before falling asleep again. She awoke later to pain and she took some pain meds.

She saw that the clock read 12:30 pm.

Minutes later, she heard a knock and Emily came in. But she was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt. She had the hood on probably an attempt to cover part of her right side. Ali saw that the sweatshirt had a logo and the writing, "Rosewood Sharks Swim Team" on it.

"Hey, Ali here is lunch." Emily said as put the tray over Ali's lap.

"Thank you." Ali said.

The brunette asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I was in pain earlier. The meds helped. Thank you again for everything and thank you for sending Aria with breakfast earlier." Ali said.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm doing the proper thing for you. I have to ask if you are going to stay here longer than a week." Emily said.

"I plan to stay in Rosewood until my ankle heals. I have money to cover an additional seven weeks here." Ali said.

"You don't need to pay . You can stay here free of charge since you were hurt here." Emily said.

"I can't do that. You have a business.

"No. It will be fine." Emily said.

"Ok. But if you feel that I should be charged, let me know." Ali said.

Emily sat on the foot of the bed.

She looked at Ali and said, "Aria said that you are a photographer and that you came to Rosewood to take pictures of small town life."

"Yeah I did. It is probably going to be awhile before I'm taking pictures again. This town seems nice and it is good take capture images of beautiful things and beautiful people." Ali said.

The blonde then noticed that Emily looked sad and she decided to change the subject and she asked, "How long has this boarding house been in your family?"

Emily responded, "My grandmother was the first owner and then my mother inherited it. After I lost my mom and dad, I decided to change my path in life and carry the business on. Aria, Ella, and the others help me out a lot here and I'm grateful to them."

Ali wondered about what Emily meant about changing her path in life.

Emily got up from the bed and said, "I'm going to go into the office. I have to make some calls. I'll come back with dinner."

Ali nodded and said, "Ok, I'll see you later.

After she finished eating, Ali got up out of bed and with her crutches she made into the bathroom. She knew a bath or shower was out of the question. But she decided to clean herself up a little. With a clean washcloth and some soap, she freshened up and managed to slowly change into clean clothes.

She crutched over the book shelf and saw a few book titles that interested her. She then saw two scrapbooks. She managed to get book of them and with a one crutch she managed to go over to the bed with them. She sat on the bed.

She opened up one scrapbook and the title page read, "Emily Fields:The Early Years". In small writing beneath, there was a writing that read, "Made by her mom Pam Fields."

Ali turned the page and saw a pink birth announcement about Emily. She turned the page and saw pictures of baby Emily with her parents. After looking through that scrapbook, she looked through the second scrapbook which contained pictures of Emily at different ages. She came across a section that said, "High School Years". There were pictures of Emily with friends. Ali saw Aria and another dark haired girl in some of the pictures with Emily. She then saw pictures of Emily in a swimsuit standing with teammates of a swim team. She then saw a newspaper clipping that was titled, "Two Rosewood Swim Team Members Get Scholarship Offers from Stanford".

The article was brief and it mentioned that Emily and another swimmer, Paige McCullers had received swimming scholarships to Stanford. Ali wondered if that the path that Emily changed involved swimming. She put the scrapbooks away.

Ali then pulled out her phone and looked at some pictures of her own family. She scrolled through some recent pics. Some family pictures were from recent holidays in the past few years. As much as Ali wanted to be away from her mob family, she still loved and missed them.

* * *

**The next chapter probably won't be up for a few days. I wanted to get two chapters out to set up the story well. Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favorite or follow lists.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking For A New Life Chapter 3

Evening time came. Ali heard a knock at the door and Aria's voice.

Aria came into the room pushing a wheelchair and she said, "Wren called awhile ago and said that the hospital was sending over this rental wheelchair for you to use."

Ali said, "He didn't have to do that. I'll be fine with the crutches."

"I know. But Wren likes to make things a little easier for patients. Just use the chair to keep yourself from getting too tired."

"Ok." Ali said.

The short brunette then said, "Emily is busy in the office. I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner in there with her, if you want."

"That would be nice. I'm still not feeling up to be out too much, but going to the office will be ok."

Aria then helped Ali into the wheelchair and she wheeled her down to the office.

When they entered the office, they found Emily looking at a supply catalog near her computer. Ali noticed that Emily was now wearing a short sleeved shirt and scars on her right arm were visible. They had a kind of ropy type look.

Ali said, "Hey Emily."

Emily seemed a bit startled. She said, "hi" back. She then quickly put on a light jacket. Ali figured she was self conscious of more of her scars being visible to Ali.

Aria said, "Samara said that dinner is supposed to be ready in 10 minutes."

"I'll go there now and bring out our trays with one of the carts." Emily said.

The tall brunette left the room.

"I noticed she put her jacket on. I kind of think it is odd she did that when I have seen the scars on her face already. I know she is probably scarred a lot on her right side of her body." Ali said.

"She can get self-conscious with strangers. She has gotten to be comfortable with my family about her scars. Well, we were with her since the beginning in the hospital. At first, they had her wrapped like a mummy in bandages. They did a surgery on the second day to remove some of the dead skin. She was on a ventilator because of her lungs were damaged because of the smoke inhalation. It was difficult to see all that. After they took her out of the coma and off the ventilator, things were very tense for awhile. Aria then started to talk about that to Ali.

"_It had been three days, since Emily was brought out of the coma. Ella and her husband Byron had broken the news about Pam and Wayne's deaths to Emily. The girl was going through various emotions. Her bandages were regularly changed, but she wasn't shown what her face looked like. She requested that she been given the chance to see how her face looked like. The doctors warned her that it would be hard to see since she had a long way to go with healing and treatments. Ella and Aria were in the room with her and they were given the same warnings. _

_A doctor and nurse came into the room, they removed the bandages from Emily's face and they showed her a mirror. She saw that her face was red and there were very thick and ugly blisters all over her face. _

"_I look like a monster." She cried._

_Ella and Aria were also a bit shocked at what they saw. _

_The doctor and nurse then put new clean bandages on Emily's face and parts of her body._

_After they left the room, Emily turned to Ella and Aria and said, "How could you two stand to look at me after seeing that? I'm a freak now. You should all go back to Rosewood and leave me here. I should have died with my parents." _

_Aria got close to the bed and said, "We won't leave you. You need us." _

"_I don't need you or your family. You aren't my family. Go get out of here." Emily screamed._

In the present time, Aria said, "My mom and I left the day. We stayed in Philly, but for a couple of days Emily didn't let us into her room. Then one day, she asked for us to go back to the hospital. Our other friend Spencer Hastings and her family also started helping out. Between my family and Spencer's family we made sure that Emily got the best care. The surgeries and skin grafts helped with damage. She looks better now that she did before. She stayed with my family when they released her. Back then she had to wear these special pressure garments and a mask over her face to help with healing and prevent infections. My mom and I helped her with that stuff and she got comfortable with us seeing everything. Spencer has seen them too."

"Your other friend Spencer does she live here in Rosewood?" Ali asked.

"No, she is in Philly going to UPenn. She comes back to town as much as she can to see us.

"Emily is lucky to have you all." Ali said.

The two then heard the said of a cart approaching. Emily soon appeared pushing a cart contained three plates and three glasses . She then put the plates and glasses on the table near her desk.

"Dig in." Emily said.

The three began eating dinner.

Emily asked Ali, "Since Wren sent you over that chair maybe you go around taking pictures somehow."

"Yeah. But I think I'm going to wait awhile to take pictures again." Ali said.

The three then chatted about Aria's upcoming summer break from college."

Aria then asked, "So Ali do you have family back in New York?"

"I do. I have a brother and my parents. They are pretty busy with their jobs. My parents work on Wall Street." Ali said.

The Wall Street lie was something Ali had used before when she encountered people outside of the mafia world. Hanna and a few other friends back in New York were the only ones who knew about the DiLaurentis family involvement in the mafia.

Later on, a young blonde woman came into the office.

"Hey everyone." The young woman said.

Emily said, "Samara, this is Alison DiLaurentis."

Samara bent down a bit and held out her hand for Ali to shake.

Ali said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I heard about your accident. Let me know if there is anything you need. I mostly run the dining area and kitchen." Samara said.

"Thank you." Ali said.

Samara then looked to Emily and said, "I'll take the dishes and cart back to the kitchen. Emily I was wondering if you want to go on early morning hike on Friday."

Emily said, "Sure. I can make time for a hike and I like keeping in shape."

Emily then walked with Samara and they continued chatting.

Aria said, "I think Samara likes Emily and wants to date her."

Ali was a bit surprised at what Aria said and she responded nervously, "Emily is…."

"Oh you didn't know. Well I guess it has not come up. Emily is a lesbian." Aria said.

"I see. Has she dated before?" Ali asked.

"She did in high school. But that ended after the fire. She has not been dating since then. She hired Samara about six months ago. Samara also attends Hollis with me. Samara is an out lesbian too. She and Emily chat about things and I like that Emily at least has one friend who she can relate to on being gay. Samara is very kind and I think she looks past the scars."

"So Samara doesn't have a girlfriend?" Ali asked.

"No.

Minutes later, Emily returned to the office.

"I'm pretty much finished with everything for tonight. I have some DVDs in the room Ali is staying in. Maybe we could make popcorn and watch a movie." Emily said.

"That would be great" Aria said.

Minutes later, Emily was pushing Ali's wheelchair. They went into the first floor room, while Aria headed to the kitchen to get popcorn.

Emily helped Ali into bed.

Ali said, "I like Samara she seems nice."

"She is. She has been a great friend to me even though I haven't known her as long as Aria." Emily said.

Ali almost wanted to encourage Emily to ask Samara out on a date. But she decided not to, she was still getting to know Emily and she sensed that she was still very delicate on certain subjects.

Aria returned to the room with popcorn. The three selected a DVD to watch. They enjoyed the slapstick comedy.

Later, Emily and Aria left the room.

Ali had been asleep, she heard her phone ring. She saw it was from her brother Jason, she decided to ignore the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking For A New Life Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Ali's ankle injury. In that time, she had gotten used to the crutches and cast. She had become closer with Aria and Emily. She was now hanging out with them in the office and having meals with them. Aria finished her spring semester and was now enjoying time off from school.

Ali then noticed one day that Emily seemed very down. She barely touched breakfast and lunch. It was evening time when Ali and Aria were in the office. They were looking over the list of the guests that were soon to check out.

There was a knock at the office door and Aria went over to answer it. When she opened the door, a young brunette woman appeared.

Aria said, "Hey Spencer, I didn't know you were coming back to town this soon."

The two hugged and Aria led her into the office.

Aria said, "Ali this is Spencer Hastings."

Ali said, "Hello, I'm Alison DiLaurentis, Aria and Emily have told me a lot about you."

"I hope they are good things." Spencer said.

She then asked, "Where is Emily?"

Aria responded, "She is up in her room. She has been a bit down today and I know it is because tomorrow is the anniversary."

Ali said, "The anniversary of her parents' death?"

Spencer and Aria both nodded.

Aria said, "She gets a bit depressed every year at this time. I can't blame her after going through all that."

Spencer said, "I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe I'll get her to come down and eat."

The short brunette responded, "Ok, but she is staying on the second floor in room 12 now"

Spencer nodded and then left the office.

She went up the stairs to the second floor. She knocked on Emily's door, but there was no response. She knocked a second time and then said, "Em, It's me Spencer."

Moments later, Emily opened the door. Spencer hugged her right away.

"It's good to see you." Emily said.

"You too. I've missed you and Aria.

"We have missed you too."

Spencer said, "I know you are a bit down right now because of tomorrow. But why don't you come downstairs and eat dinner with us. You need to stay healthy. Maybe tomorrow we can go see Dr. Sullivan. I know you like her and she has helped you in the past.

Dr. Sullivan was a therapist that the Montgomerys were recommended to take Emily to, when she was first released from the hospital. Emily refused to go for awhile. But after too many nightmares, Emily agreed to go.

Emily then thought back to her first session with Dr. Anne Sullivan. She didn't want to go out, but Dr. Sullivan assured the Montgomerys that she conduct sessions at their home for awhile. She understood Emily's situation.

_Byron, Ella, Aria, and Mike were gone from the home. Emily was alone in the living room. She heard the knock on the door. She answered it._

"_Hello Emily, I'm Dr. Anne Sullivan." _

_Emily shyly responded, "Hi." _

_The first session focused on Emily's nightmares about the fire. Dr. Sulllivan then wrote up a treatment plan which was going to include different types of therapies and medications. Over time, Emily became comfortable with the therapist. _

In the present time, Emily said, "I guess we could go see Dr. Sullivan. The last time I saw her was six months ago. That was when I started having nightmares again."

Spencer said, "It will be good for you to go. I know it gets hard every year at this time, but you have to deal with it before it gets worse."

Emily said, "I know. But I just wish it would stop be painful."

Spencer wasn't sure of what to say, but she said, "I wish you didn't have to be in so much physical and emotional pain, but you are never alone. You have my family and Aria's family."

Emily smiled and hugged her friend, "You have all done a lot for me."

Spencer said, "We love you and we have learned from you too. Now, I'm starving and let's go eat."

Emily laughed and the two went downstairs.

Samara brought their dinners on a cart to the office.

Samara said to Emily, "Emily, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night."

Emily quickly, "Tomorrow isn't good, maybe another time."

"Ok." Samara said sounding defeated.

Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Ali began eating. Spencer asked Ali some usual questions which Ali partially lied about again. Ali, at times, worried about someone in Rosewood finding out about her family.

* * *

The next morning, Emily was lying in her bed. She really had not slept the night before. She kept thinking about her parents. Her mother Pam was a bit strict, but loving and kind. The only conflicts they ever really had was when Emily came out of the closet at age 16. Pam was upset for awhile, but she learned to accept her daughter. Wayne was also a bit strict, but loving.

_The fire broke out in the house at 1 in the morning. Emily woke up to the smell of smoke. She walked out of her room quickly and saw the fire in the hallway. A beam crashed in front of her parents' bedroom door. _

_She called, "Mom Dad." _

_She heard her father say, "We can't get out right now. Em you have to get yourself out of the house." _

_Emily said, "No, I won't leave the house without you two. I'm going to try get you two out." _

_A beam fell on her right shoulder and her clothing started on fire. The pain was immense. _

That was all Emily remembered from the night. She later had that same occurring nightmare of the fire. In some nightmares, she had visions of her parents dying.

Emily got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She removed the tank top and sweats that she slept in. She looked at her naked body in the mirror. The right side of her body was heavily scared. The nipple on her right breast was heavily damaged that surgeons removed it during one of the surgeries. The doctors and firefighters theorized that she must have been rolling or something which prevented the left side from being burned.

Some of the damage on her chest and torso was fixed with skin grafts from donor skin. There was a scar underneath her left breast from a surgery that repaired her smoke damaged lungs.

She then filled up the bathtub with water and got in. She closed her eyes and relaxed for awhile. She got out dried off, dressed, and did her hair.

Emily went down to the lobby and found a bouquet of flowers. For the past three years, Ella put together a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Emily to take to her parents' grave. The bouquet was mix of the flowers that Pam Fields loved and favored.

Ella was in the office.

Emily said, "Thank you for this. You don't have to do this next year."

"I'll do it again if I can. I loved your parents too. There were good friends to us." Ella said as she hugged Emily.

Emily nodded and said, "I'm going to the cemetery now. I'll be back in awhile. Spencer and I are going to Dr. Sullivan's."

The brunette took the bouquet to her car and then made the fifteen minute drive to the cemetery out on the edge of town . She went to her parents' grave and put the bouquet on top. She sat on the ground for a few minutes before leaving.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Ali and Aria had finished eating breakfast in the office. Aria's phone rang. She was talking to someone about a pipe bursting.

"That was my dad, a pipe in our house busted and he needs someone to go home and wait for the plumber. My mom just went to an appointment and my brother is busy with stuff. Ali, do you think you could watch the office for awhile?" Aria said.

"Yeah I think I could do it." Ali said.

Aria gave Ali some quick instructions about some things and then left.

Ali went to the front counter and sat on a chair, she propped up her casted leg on another chair.

An hour later, Emily came behind the front counter and said, "Hey Ali."

Ali noticed that Emily looked tired.

Emily took a chair and sat next to Ali.

"Where is Aria?" Emily asked.

"She had to go home and wait for a plumber, they were having some problems. I volunteered to watch the office and lobby. I hope you don't mind." Ali said.

"It's ok. I'm here for awhile. I have an afternoon appointment though."

Ali then bravely said, "I know I'm not a close friend. But I'm sorry about what happened to you and your parents. You must be very strong to survive all that."

Emily said, "Thank you. I don't know if I could be labeled strong. I get by most of the time. I'm so grateful for Spencer, Aria, and their families. They along with a therapist in town have kept me together for the most part. They look past the scars, which a lot of people don't look past."

Ali then put her hand on Emily's scarred right cheek and said, "I look past them too. I admit when I first saw you, it was hard to look at you. I can't imagine the pain you were in. I think you are still beautiful Emily."

A tear streamed down Emily's face and she stayed silent for a few minutes. She then learned forward and kissed Ali on the mouth. Ali out of shock pulled away. Emily was horrified at what she had done.

She panicked and said, "I'm going to my room."

Ali felt bad for how she responded to Emily's kiss and said, "It's ok, Emily you don't need to leave."

Emily then quickly walked upstairs. She went into the room and locked it.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer appeared at the front desk and said, "Hi Alison, is Emily around?"

Ali nervously said, "She is upstairs. Something happened earlier. I was trying to comfort Emily and she kissed me. I was shocked at the kiss, but I wasn't upset. Emily freaked out afterwards."

Spencer said, "Oh. Let me go see if I can talk to her. She has an appointment this afternoon with her therapist."

The brunette then went up to Emily's room. She knocked on the door and said, "It's me Spencer."

Emily then opened the door. Spencer could tell that she had been crying.

Spencer said, "Ali told me what happened. It's ok, she isn't mad. She was just shocked."

"She said that I was beautiful. It felt so good to hear someone tell me that." Emily said.

Spencer said, "Em, you are beautiful. We have all told you that and we mean it."

"I know. But it felt good to hear someone that I don't know that well tell me that. It gave me hope that someone could love me in a deeper way." Emily said.

"There is always hope for you. Samara likes you and she has asked you out. Aria said that you two went on a hike the other day." Spencer said.

"I like Samara too. But I'm not sure if she could continue liking me like this or if she would be comfortable being seen with me in public all the time. When we went on the hike, it was in the early morning and we didn't see other people around the trail." Emily said.

"You have to take chances for love Emily." Spencer said.

"I guess so."

Spencer took Emily's hand and said, "We have your appointment with Dr. Sullivan. About we go over there and then we can have dinner in town to help get your mind off of what happened with Ali."

Emily and Spencer left the boarding house awhile later on. They went to Dr. Sullivan's office and most of the session was about Emily talking about her feelings on the anniversary of the fire and her parents' death. Dr. Sullivan gave Emily some reading material about the topic of grieving.

* * *

That evening, Emily and Spencer arrived at an Italian restaurant. Spencer had requested over the phone that they be given a private booth away from the other customers. She wanted Emily to be a bit comfortable for that evening. Aria meet up with them. They made their orders and ate.

Spencer explained to Aria what happened earlier in the day with Ali. The three went back to the boarding house.

Spencer said to Emily, "Will you be ok alone tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Emily went into her room. She took a couple of sleeping pills and was out for the night.

She awoke the next morning and thought about what Spencer said about taking chances for love. She got ready for the day and headed to the office. She saw Ali and Aria there.

She said to Ali, "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"it's ok, you don't need to apologize. I do mean what I said about you being beautiful. Beauty comes from strength too." Ali said.

Emily went over and hugged Ali and said, "Thank you."

The brunette went into the boarding house kitchen. She found Samara doing some food prep.

"Good morning Emily." The blonde said.

"Hi Samara. I know you have been wanting to go out on a date. I know I have said no and avoided it. But I'm ready now." Emily said.

Samara smiled and said, "I knew you would come around."

* * *

Later that evening, Aria and Ali were hanging out in Ali's room. They were watching a movie and eating popcorn.

Aria was looking at her phone.

She said to Ali, "I just got a text from Spencer. She is upstairs helping Emily get ready for a date with Samara."

Ali suddenly felt jealousy inside. She began to wonder if she was falling in love with Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking For A New Life Chapter 5

The rest of the night Ali felt distracted by her developing feelings for Emily. She was also questioning her sexual orientation. She began to wonder, if she was a lesbian or maybe a bisexual. She thought back to her past. She had always had attraction to males. She dated a few in high school. After high school, she hoped that she would truly fall in love with someone in college. Then there was Joey Vitto and the push for a marriage than would further bind the DiLaurentis and Vitto families in the mob world. Joey was an attractive man, but when she spent time with him, Ali didn't feel like she could ever be in love with or marry him.

Ali also began to question her attraction to Emily. She questioned how she could be attracted to a woman that she met two weeks before. She had experienced Emily's kindness and she liked that Emily was strong in a way to survive the fire and dealing with her parents' deaths. She also acknowledged to herself that Emily was still having emotional issues due to the disfigurement and her parents' deaths. Ali began to wonder if her attraction to Emily could be bad because to those emotional issues. Aria left Ali's room after they watched a second movie. Lying in bed, Ali figured she needed to talk to someone. But it was late and she decided to call Hanna the next morning.

* * *

At 7 am, Ali got her phone and dialed Hanna's number. Hanna picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Ali, it's good to hear from you? How is your ankle?"

"I'm doing ok, I guess. I get the cast off in a couple of weeks. I need someone to talk to." Ali said.

"Ok. What's up?"

"It's kind of a complicated story." Ali said.

She went on to tell Hanna about Emily and how Emily kissed her.

Hanna asked, "Have you ever been attracted to women?"

"Well, I have found other women attractive. But with Emily, I'm attracted to her because of her personality. Despite the scars on her face, I think she is beautiful."

Hanna responded, "I'm not sure if I can give you advice. But how about I go to Pennsylvania. The fashion show was a couple of days ago and I'm on break for the summer. You need me."

Ali said, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Of course, I am. You are my best friend and we have been through a lot together." Hanna said.

"Ok, but remember be careful and don't tell anyone that you are coming here. I don't want my family to find me."

Ali got off the phone a couple of minutes later. She was happy about Hanna's upcoming visit. She and Hanna had been friends since they were toddlers. Hanna's birth surname was Marinelli. Her father Tom had been born into a mob family like Ali's father. The Marinellis were good friends with the DiLaurentis family. When Hanna was 12, Tom was killed by a rival family. After that, Hanna and her mother Ashley cut ties with most of the mob world and they changed their surname to Marin. But they maintained their friendship with Ali and her family.

Around lunch time, Ali hobbled into the dinning room and took a seat with Aria at a table.

"Aria, my friend Hanna is coming to Rosewood tomorrow. She will be staying here." Ali said.

"Oh cool. There are a couple of free rooms. I'll tell Emily to get one of the rooms ready. I bet you are happy to see someone from back home."

"I am. Hanna is on summer break too. She goes to fashion school."

A few minutes later, Ali asked, "Where's Emily?"

"In the office. She is going to come and eat later. She promised she would help Samara clean up in the kitchen." Aria responded.

Ali then asked, "So I take it their date went well."

"It did. Emily was so happy this morning. I hope getting back into the dating world will be a big plus for her. She deserves to be happy." Aria said.

Ali asked, "So Emily has not dated since the fire?"

"Before the fire, she was dating someone from our high school. Her name is Paige. She and Emily were on the swim team together. They got scholarships to Stanford and they were planning a life after high school. But the fire changed that all. Paige was there in the beginning at the hospital. She wanted Emily to survive. But when Emily was brought out of the medical induced coma, we knew she was going to have a long road. Paige knew there was no way Emily would be a competitive swimmer again. She is in good shape now. But Paige and Emily broke up a week after Emily woke up. Emily said that Paige needed to go off and live her dream." Aria said.

"She didn't try dating again?" Ali asked.

"No. We all waited awhile to encourage her. But when we first did, she got mad at us. We didn't bring up the subject of dating for awhile. But Spencer talked with Emily a couple of days ago and she encouraged Emily to take chances for love." Aria said.

Aria finished lunch and left back to the office. Ali got some coffee and stayed sitting and thinking about Emily.

Later on, she saw Emily enter the dining area.

"Hi Ali." She said she approached the table.

"Hi Emily."

"Aria just told me about your friend coming tomorrow. I'll get a room ready for her. I hope she likes this place."

Samara came out to the dinning room from the kitchen. She greeted both Ali and Emily.

She looked at Emily and said, "Emily, I was thinking we could go to movie on Friday. We could go to the late show and maybe there won't be too many people."

"That would be nice." Emily said.

Emily and Samara headed into the kitchen. Again, Ali was feeling jealous. She wanted to tell Emily about her feelings, but she was still unsure of some things.

Ali spent the rest of the day in room reading books on her iPad and trying to get her mind off of Emily for awhile. She ate dinner in the dining room and came back to her room.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the next day when Hanna arrived at the boarding house. Ali had told her on the phone the day before about how she had helping Aria and Emily in the office. Emily wasn't in the office when Hanna arrived.

A wide smile formed on Hanna's face and she walked in. Ali went over to her on her crutches. Hanna hugged Ali.

Ali turned towards Aria and introduced her to her friend. Aria gave Hanna her room key. Aria and Hanna went up stairs to her room. Ali headed to her first floor room and then Hanna met up with her.

"So what do you think of Rosewood?" Ali asked.

"It seems like a nice place. I'm glad that Aria and Emily have helped you out." Hanna said.

"They are very kind. You will like Emily. But please when you meet her, try not to be be freaked out by the scars." Ali said.

"Ok."

* * *

Ali and Hanna went into the dining room. Aria and Ella were there. Aria introduced Ella to Hanna. Samara and another kitchen assistant Lucas came out and served dinner.

Later Emily entered the dining room. Hanna saw her and was a bit frightened by the scars. She immediately started trying not to seem startled. Emily approached the table where the women were sitting.

Ali said, "Emily, this is my friend Hanna Marin."

Emily smiled and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

She held her right hand out to Hanna.

Hanna stuttered out, "Hi, it's good to meet you too."

She shook Emily's hand and felt some of the bumpy scars.

Emily knew Hanna was startled and she then said she was heading into the kitchen to talk to Samara.

Ali also knew that Hanna was startled too and she was a bit disappointed in her friend. But she couldn't be too mad because it had taken awhile for her to look past Emily's scars. She hoped Hanna would do the same.

Aria, Ali, Ella, and Hanna stayed talking about different things.

In the kitchen, Emily was talking with Samara.

Samara said, "I met Ali's friend from New York Hanna earlier"

Emily said, "Yeah I just her met too. She seemed freaked out by me."

Samara respond, "Well, she kind of seems like a shallow New York bitch."

"I guess so. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe after you finish here, we could have tea or coffee up in my room."

"Sure." Samara responded.

Emily left the kitchen and headed back to her room. Ali noticed that she didn't stop at their table. The blonde wondered if Emily wanted to avoid Hanna.

* * *

Hanna and Ali headed to Ali's room after dinner.

Hanna said,, "I'm sorry Ali that I was kind of scared of Emily. I mean it is hard to take all that in. She seems nice and I'm grateful to her for what she has done for you here." Hanna said.

"I understand, I'm not mad at you. It's kind of late and you had a long drive today. I want you to go up and get some rest." Ali said.

Hanna smiled and said, "You don't want to talk or anything."

"I do. But let's wait until tomorrow." Ali said.

Hanna went upstairs and she saw Samara knocking on a room door. She saw as Emily opened the door and let Samara in.

* * *

In New York, Jason DiLaurentis was in his office. Another man came in. That man was Dominic Ricci. Dominic had been working for the DiLaurentis family for years. Both Ali and Jason saw him as a second father figure.

Dominic said, "Boss, I found out where your sister is. She is in a small town in Pennsylvania."

"Rosewood?" Jason asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" The man asked.

"My family used to visit some friends there." Jason said.

"I could go over and bring your sister back."

"Don't do that. I'm glad that I know where my sister is. But I'm also happy that she got away from my family. She doesn't deserve to be forced into a marriage. Dominic, do me a favor and don't tell my parents or anyone else about this. I'll met up with my sister someday. For now, I want her to make a life for herself and away from this dangerous world" Jason said.

Dominic responded, "I'll keep your secret. Ali is a good girl and I also don't think she should be apart of this world."

"Thank you." Jason said.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking For A New Life Chapter 6

Samara was in Emily's room sitting on the bed sipping tea. Emily was at her desk going over some paperwork regarding the boarding house.

Samara went over and kissed Emily on the cheek and took her hand.

She said to the brunette, "Why don't you stop with the paperwork for the night?"

Emily walked over to the bed with Samara.

Samara kissed Emily again this time on the mouth.

Emily kissed her back passionately. She was feeling good to have that kind of attention in her life again from a woman. She gently pushed Samara onto the bed and go on top of her. They continued kissing. Samara started to pull off Emily's shirt. But the brunette panicked and quickly got off the bed.

"Are you ok?" Samara asked.

Emily nervously said, "Uh yeah. I'm not sure about all of this."

"Why not?"

"The last time I was with someone was three years ago with my ex girlfriend Paige." Emily said.

Samara went over and hugged Emily from behind and said, "I know it's been awhile, but don't think about your ex."

Emily said, "I'm sorry Samara. I thought I was ready to go back into dating. But now I'm not sure."

The blonde said, "I'll go. I shouldn't have been pressuring you. Maybe we could try again."

Emily nodded and said, "Yeah. I apologize again Samara."

Samara left the room. Emily didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna met up with Ali in the dining room. Ali was at the table drinking a glass of apple juice.

Ali said, "Good morning Hanna."

"Hey Ali." Hanna said nervously.

Hanna decided to tell Ali about seeing Samara going into Emily's room the night before.

Ali was a bit upset when she heard that. She stayed silent.

Hanna said, "I'm sorry Ali. I can tell that you like Emily a lot."

Ali said, "Well, I'm still unsure of my sexuality. Anyway maybe Emily is better off being with someone who is an out and sure lesbian."

Several minutes later, Emily entered the dining area. Hanna and Ali watched as she got a cup of coffee from the beverage area. They saw her go into the kitchen. Ali figured she was going in there to talk to Samara.

Emily entered the kitchen as Samara was pulling out cinnamon rolls from the oven.

Samara said, "Hi Emily."

"Hi. I just wanted to see how you are doing. I hope you aren't upset with me." Emily said.

"I'm not upset. You are still figuring things out. You said it has been awhile since you were in a relationship. You have to think of what you want and need Em. I like you a lot. You are strong and kind. I'll be here for you later on, if you need me" Samara said.

Emily hugged Samara.

She left the kitchen and saw Hanna and Ali at a table. Emily decided to approach them even though she knew that Hanna had been startled by her appearance the day before.

"Hi guys." Emily said as she approached the table.

Ali said, "Hi Emily. How are doing today?"

Emily responded, "I'm a little tired. I didn't sleep well. About you?"

"I'm ok today. Hanna and I might go and see the town."

Emily looked at Hanna. Hanna looked at her, the blonde was still a bit uneasy looking at Emily.

Emily asked, "How are you doing today Hanna? Do you need anything for your room?"

Hanna said, "I'm doing well. I like the room and I don't think that I need anything."

"Ok. If you need anything let me, Aria, or Ella know. I got to do stuff in the office." Emily said before walking away.

Ali said to Hanna, "She said that she is little tired. She probably slept with Samara last night."

Hanna said, "I'm sorry Ali."

"It's ok. Maybe it's for the best. I'm still figuring things out about myself and I don't know how long I will be in this town after my ankle heals." Ali said.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hanna and Ali hung out in and around the town. They also hung out with Aria. Emily was busy with things around the boarding house and she had also received word that the tenants in her family home wanted to break their lease and move out early. The tenants had been living in the home after it was partially rebuilt and repaired from the fire. While Emily had handled all the lease paperwork and rent checks, the Montgomerys had been the ones going into the home and checking it out over the years and making sure everything was being properly maintained. They tried to get Emily to go into the house. But she kept refusing. She had once driven over to the house with Ella and Aria, but she broke down in the driveway and refused to go in.

Hanna decided to head to back to New York for awhile. Ali was with her in the boarding house parking lot as she was about to drive away.

Ali said, "Thank you, Hanna for coming here. It was good to have a friend when I needed one."

Hanna said, "It's no problem Ali. You needed me. I think you have made some good friends here. Even though Emily is with Samara, you can be friends with her. Maybe if you are a lesbian or bisexual, she could help you with that stuff."

"Yeah maybe. Have a good trip to New York and call me when you get there." Ali said.

The two friends hugged before Hanna got in drove off.

Ali crutched back into the boarding house where saw Aria at the front desk, talking on the phone.

She heard Aria say on the phone to someone, "The house is a good size and the last tenants enjoyed the size. It was partially rebuilt and remodeled after a fire three years ago. You can probably speak with Emily later this afternoon when she is in the office."

A couple of minutes later, Ali heard Aria say, "Ok. I'll let Emily know you are interested in renting the home."

Aria hung up and saw Ali in the office.

"Hey Ali. I've been busy today talking with potential tenants for Emily's house." Aria said.

Ali asked, "Where is Emily? Is she out with Samara?"

"No. She went to Philadelphia today. Wren wanted her to meet with a plastic surgeon and dermatologist as apart of her twice a year full check up."

"Does Wren think that maybe Emily could have another surgery and her have her face fixed more?"

Aria responded, "He and the surgeon in Philly think that maybe with advances, Emily's appearance could improve. But it is probably unlikely. I think Emily has accepted it, but she goes to the plastic surgeon as a just a routine. You mentioned Samara, why is that?

Ali got nervous and said, "Well aren't they dating?"

Aria said, "No they aren't. Emily said that she needs to figure some things out before getting into something serious and Samara understands that."

Ali then got some courage and said, "I need to confess that I think I have feelings for Emily. I'm not sure about my sexuality. But there is something about Emily that I find beautiful."

Aria said, "Does she know?"

Ali shook her head, "No."

The short brunette said, "You should tell her."

"Not yet. You said that she still needs to figure some things out. I'm not going to pressure her. Please don't tell her Aria."

Aria said, "I won't."

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer and her mother Veronica entered the front lobby. They chatted with Aria and Ali.

Emily finally came into the office and the other women greeted her.

Veronica went up to Emily and said, "How was Philly? What did the plastic surgeon say? I hope there might be good news."

Emily said, "He said that my skin is in good condition and the dermatologist said the same thing. He suggested maybe a revision type surgery later on, but he isn't sure of the outcome."

Veronica put her hand on Emily's face and stroked her hair, "Sweetie, you could always get a second opinion from surgeons in other areas. If you need financial help for surgeries or treatments, Peter and I could help you."

Emily said, "Thank you, Veronica. But right now, I don't know if I can handle trying another surgery or if I want to even get an opinion from another surgeon."

The brunette desperate to change the subject said, "How about we get coffee?"

The women then went to the dining area to get coffee. Ali kept thinking about Emily's face. Growing up in the mob world, Ali knew several women who had various cosmetic surgeons. They all went to expensive renowned plastic surgeons whose practices were based in New York City. Those surgeons were sometimes labeled "miracle workers". She began to wonder if one those surgeons could help Emily.

* * *

A week went by and it was time for Ali's cast to come off. Aria was originally going to take Ali to get it off. But something came up for Aria and Emily volunteered to take her.

As Emily was driving to the outpatient clinic, she said, "I bet you are happy to get that thing off. I broke my arm when I was 8 and I remember how miserable that cast was."

Ali said, "I'm glad to get it off. I also know how hairy my lower leg is going to be."

Emily laughed.

They arrived at the outpatient clinic where Wren also sometimes worked. Wren referred Ali to an orthopedic doctor who removed the cast and did an x ray to check on the healing. After the x-ray, Ali's lower leg was cleaned up and she was placed into a grey orthopedic walking boot. She was given a cane to use for a couple of days.

Emily helped her Ali out to the car.

The two were driving down a road when Emily's phone went off.

Emily pulled over and looked at her phone.

"I just got a text from some people wanting to look at my parents' house because they are interested in renting it. They want to see it soon. I don't know if I can go in there today. Byron, Ella, Aria, and Mike are all busy with stuff." Emily said.

Ali could tell the sense of panic on Emily's face.

Ali said, "Maybe you could meet with them at the house and give them the keys and let them look through the house themselves. You don't have to go in there."

Emily thought about Ali's suggestion for a few moments before saying, "I guess that could work. Would you mind going over there with me?"

Ali said, "I don't mind."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the home. Ali saw that the home was a two story house and it was tan color with white trimming on the windows and porch was also painted white. Ali noticed that the front door was blue.

"The couple should be here in a few minutes. I hope they don't think I'm weird for not going in the house with them." Emily said.

"I think they will be ok. The house looks nice and big. I'm sure they would love to rent it." Ali said.

A few minutes later, a green mini-van pulled up. Emily got out of the car. Ali stayed behind in the car. She watched as Emily approached a couple who appeared to be in their early thirties. The couple had two young children with them. Ali from her viewpoint saw the children become frightened of Emily. She knew that Emily probably saw it too.

Ali then watched as Emily led the couple and their children up the porch to the front door. She handed the husband the keys. The family went in.

Emily walked back to her car.

Ali saw Emily shaking a bit as she got into the car.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked.

"No. It's hard to being here. The kids got freaked out by me. That has happened to me before with kids. I guess I should be used to it, but I'm not."

Ali said, "You can go into the house someday when you ready. Also don't worry about what kids think of you. Kids are still learning about the world and people."

"I know. But most of the time when I'm out in public at least one person gets freaked out by me. Your friend Hanna was." Emily said.

"Hanna likes you. It will take her awhile to get used to your face." Ali said.

"I remember it being the same with Aria, Spencer and their families. I still wonder how my ex Paige would have felt about how I look if she had stuck around. She only saw me in the hospital was in bandaged up. She never saw the damage." Emily said.

Several minutes later, the couple and their kids came out of the house. Emily got out of the car and talked with them.

She came back to the car and said, "It looks like those are my new tenants. They liked the house. I'll have to get Mike and Byron to get the house ready for them before the move in two months."

Emily and Ali headed to the boarding house. Ali was still a bit wobbly while walking with the cane and the boot.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ali was covering for Aria in the office. Emily was running around the boarding house while replacing heating vents in the rooms. The brunette came into the office to take a break from her tasks. Ali was going over guest lists.

Emily pulled out a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the office.

Just then sirens were heard.

Ali said, "I wonder what is going on." Ali and Emily went outside and saw firetrucks racing down the street.

Emily started to panic. In the past few years, the sound of sirens reminded her of the fire that happened in her home and took her parents' lives. Even though she had no memory of being pulled out by firefighters and paramedics. The young woman's fears and trauma were brought up in her mind, whenever she was reminded of other fires happening.

The brunette started to shake a bit and she started pacing back and forth.

Ali noticed it and said, "Are you ok?"

Emily said, "No."

Her heart starting to beat faster.

Ali said, "Let's go in the office. She guided Emily into the office and they sat down. Emily broke down crying and Ali held her for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say for awhile.

She finally said, "Emily, are you thinking about your parents?"

Emily said, "Yes."

"It's ok, you are safe here with me. Just calm down."

The brunette started to calm down after a few minutes.

She looked at Ali and said, "Thank you for helping me."

Ali said, "Oh it was nothing. You needed comfort."

The blonde then kissed Emily on the mouth.

Emily kissed her back and took Ali into her arms.

They stopped and Emily asked, "I didn't know that you were gay."

Ali said, "I had never had real deep feelings or attractions for a woman, until you."

The brunette said, "I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. But you have been so good to me Ali and I know that you don't see me as a freak."

"Don't say that." Ali said.

She put her hands on Emily's face and said, "You're not a freak."

Emily said, "Are you sure about me? I mean are you sure that you can be attracted to me."

"Yes." Ali said.

* * *

Ali and Emily started dating that day. Emily was worried about how Samara was going to react. But Samara was happy for Emily. Ali and Emily started off slowly. They didn't have sex until a few weeks later. Emily was nervous about Ali seeing the rest of her scarred body.

Ali found the various scars on Emily's naked body a bit jarring at first. She had gotten used the scars on Emily's face and neck. She starred a bit at the body scars.

Emily was lying on the bed next to Ali. She saw Ali starring at the scars.

"They are ugly aren't' they?" Emily said.

"No. They aren't. They are just marks of your survival and your will to live. Besides those scars didn't infer when we were making love" Ali said.

Tears streamed down Emily's face.

Ali said, "Don't cry and don't be said."

"I'm not sad. I'm happy." Emily said.

* * *

After Ali's ankle completely healed and a brief stint at physical therapy. She took a job as a photography assistant to a local photographer name Laurel Tuchman. Laurel was a friend of Aria's. Aria showed Laurel some of Ali's photos and Laurel praised them. Ali and Emily started sleeping in the same room at the boarding house most nights. Emily would sometimes ask Ali about her family in New York. But Ali would keep things on that topic on the down low. She would tell Emily about how she and her family were estranged. Emily thought about asking why they were estranged, but she decided not to because she didn't want to upset Ali.

It was early one morning, Ali and Emily were out going for a walk. A black car was following them and Ali noticed it. She noticed the car had New York license plates.

She began to worry if her family had found out where she was. The two women headed back to the boarding house. Ali changed and headed off to work at Laurel's photography studio.

It was a long day at the studio as she assisted Laurel with a family shoot. She was locking up the studio at the end of the day when she heard a car pull up.

She then saw her brother get out of the car.

Jason said, "Hi Ali."

Ali said, "Jason, what are you doing here? If are trying to get me to go back home, I won't do it"

"Look, Ali I'm not going to force you to come back. But Mom is worried about you. Somehow she found out about you being here. She is here, but she doesn't know that I followed her here."

* * *

Meanwhile at the boarding house, Emily was in the front lobby cleaning the area. When a woman in a nice light blue pant suit came in.

Emily said, "Hello there, can I help you?"

The woman looked horrified at Emily's face and nervously said, "I'm looking for my daughter Alison DiLaurentis. I know that she is staying here."

A look of shock formed on Emily's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 6**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please read chapter 6 before this chapter, if you haven't read it yet. **

* * *

Looking For A New Life Chapter 7

Emily looked closely at the women who had just introduced herself as Ali's mother. She saw the resemblance of Ali to the 40 something woman

She finally said to the older woman, "Yes, Alison is staying here. My name is Emily Fields, I'm the owner here."

The woman said, " I'm Jessica. My daughter left home a few months ago without telling us where she was going. I'm here to make sure she is ok and take her back to New York."

"I have Ali's phone number, I'll give her call." Emily said.

"Ok. That will be fine. Do you know when she will be back here?" Jessica asked.

"I think she might be here soon." Emily said.

Emily went into the office and got her cell phone. At first she thought about calling Ali, but she ended up sending text that read, _"Ali, your mom is here what is going on?" _

* * *

Meanwhile, Ali was riding in a car with her brother. Her phone beeped and she saw Emily's text and was immediately upset.

Ali said to Jason, "Mom, found out where I'm staying at, how did she find out?"

"She found out that Hanna was here sometime back. She had one of her people look into Hanna's bank and credit card statments and she remembered the times we came here years ago." Jason said.

Looks of worry were forming on Ali's face. Her mother had now met Emily. She worried about Emily because Jessica DiLaurentis was known be a bit shallow and snobby. She hoped that Emily wouldn't say anything about being a couple with Ali. Ali wanted to tell her mother that herself.

Ali said, "Take me to where I'm staying."

Minutes later, they arrived at the boarding house. Ali and Jason went into the lobby. Ali told Jason to stay waiting in the lobby while she went into the office.

She found Emily sitting at the desk silently.

"Hey Emily." Ali said.

"Your mom is waiting for you in the dining area. She said that you left home months ago and didn't tell your family where you were going. What is up with you Ali?"

"I left home for a few reasons. My family is in the mafia. My father was born into it. I have known it my whole life. It's difficult thing to deal with. My father wanted me to marry a son from another mob family. They want the marriage to happen mostly for business. I spent time with the guy and I didn't like him. My father kept pressuring me, so I left. I came to Rosewood because my family used to visit some friends here years ago. For awhile, it was the perfect place for me to hide." Ali said.

"You said that your family is in the mafia. They are like criminals." Emily said.

"They are. I love my father and the others despite what they are. I can assure you, Emily that I never done anything illegal. My father and my brother made sure of that. But I don't want to be connected with life anymore. But my father will probably do anything to get me back in New York." Ali said.

"Your mom said she wants to take you back."

"Maybe I can convince her that to let me leave the family." Ali said.

Twenty minutes later, Emily and Ali came out of the office. Jason watched as sister came out with a disfigured woman.

He gasped a little.

Ali and Emily went up to him.

Ali said, "Jason, this is Emily Fields. She owns this place and she has been helping me for the past few months. There is more about us. You need to come with us. Mom is here and I need to tell her some things."

The three went into the dining area.

Jessica was sitting alone at a table sipping coffee. She got up once she saw Ali.

She went over and hugged her daughter and said, "You had us all worried."

"I missed you Mom." Ali said.

Jessica then said, "Ok. We can head home tomorrow."

Ali said, "Mom, there are some things I need to tell you."

Ali, Emily, Jason, and Jessica went to the table and sat down.

Ali first told her mother about how she didn't love Joey Vitto, but knew that there was going to be ongoing pressure for them to marry. She then said how she came to Rosewood. She talked her ankle injury and how Emily, Aria, and Ella helped her during that time. She then said how she got a job as a photography assistant.

Jessica said, "Well, now that I found you, it's time to go back to New York. You can't stay in this small town forever.

Ali looked at her mother and nervously said, "There is something else I have to tell you."

Jessica said, "It's ok, if you want to be cut out of the mob world. You can come back and we will make it known that you aren't in the business."

Ali said, "What I'm about to tell you has nothing to do with our family. When I came to Rosewood, in the first couple of weeks here, I spent a lot of time with Emily because she was helping me out. I fell in love with her and I want to be with her."

The young blonde watched as shock formed on her mother's face. Jessica looked down and stayed silent for a few moments.

She looked at her daughter and said, "Do you mean that you are lesbian? You have never dated women before."

"I guess I didn't discover it until recently' Ali said.

Jessica then looked towards Emily. She looked at the brunette with disgust.

She then looked at her daughter and said, "Ali, how can love her?"

Jessica looked at Emily and said, "What happened to your face?"

"House fire" Emily said sadly. The brunette was starting to get tense. She knew that Jessica didn't approve of her.

Ali said, "She has been through a lot, Mom. Emily is a very strong woman."

"I guess I can deal with you being a lesbian. But I can't deal with you being with someone whose disfigured like that." Jessica said.

Ali said, "Don't say that about her."

The mother shot back, "Fine Ali. Stay here. But I'm not going to protect you from your father. Being with someone who is physically damaged will end up taking a toll on you"

Jason said, "Mom don't."

Jessica said, "Jason, stay out of this and how did you know I was here."

The son said, "Dominic told me. I found out that Ali was here sometime back. But I didn't say anything because I wanted Ali to escape our lifestyle."

Jessica got up and left.

Ali started crying. Emily then led her to the room they had been sleeping in.

Ali was crying in the bed as Emily held her.

The blonde said, "Em, I'm sorry about the things my mom said and the way she treated you."

"It's not your fault, you have nothing to apologize for. I've dealt with these things before. Some homophobic people treated me like an outcast when I can came out of the closet and now many people who aren't and are homophobic treat me like an outcast because of these scars." Emily said.

"I know it isn't my fault. But I just wish I could be myself in front of my family." Ali said.

"You said that you didn't want to be associated with the mafia lifestyle. You can be here with me." Emily said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But we will still have to worry about my dad." Ali said.

* * *

Awhile later, Ali and Emily met up with Jason.

Jason told Ali, "I'll talk with Dad and try to reason with him. But I don't know if it will work."

He then looked at Emily and said, "Emily, I just met you. Thank you for everything you have done for my sister. I admit I'm still shocked by all of this. But I just want my sister to be happy."

Emily said, "Thank you."

Jason responded, "I'll stay in town for a couple of days to look after you two."


	8. Chapter 8

Looking For A New Life Chapter 8

Early, the next morning Emily awoke, to find Ali sitting at her desk and looking at things on her laptop.

She got out of bed and went over and kissed Ali on cheek.

"What are you doing sweetie?" She asked Ali.

Ali responded, "I didn't really sleep well last night. I've been looking at my photos to get my mind off my family . Laurel and I are going to upcoming photo competition in Harrisburg. I'm just seeing what I could possibly submit.

"They all look great." Emily said.

Ali then looked right at Emily, "I've taken a lot of photos here of the people and the town. I still have a lot of photos on file from I came here. But I haven't taken a picture of you. I would like to take pictures of you." Ali said.

"Why?"

"I love and admire you Emily. A picture of you would show survival. I know you are starting to feel more confident and maybe being photographed would help with that. A photograph of you would show others what it means to survive." Ali said.

Emily said, "Most people would be horrified at seeing pictures of me."

"You don't know that."

"Your mother is horrified by me." Emily said angrily.

"That's just her. Other might be different."

"They won't be different. I'm just a burn victim freak." Emily said.

Ali said, "Don't say that."

Emily screamed, "It's true." and left the room angrily.

* * *

Ali was upset. She showered and dressed for the day. She met with her brother at The Brew.

Jason was waiting for her at a table.

Hey Ali, I thought Emily was coming too." Jason said.

"She was. We had a bit of a disagreement earlier." Ali responded.

"Did it have to do with Mom?"

"No, well sort of. The photographer I'm working for recently invited me to go to a photo competition. She is entering some photos and she is encouraging me to do the same. I was looking through my portfolio earlier and there wasn't anything I was keen on entering. I then thought about maybe photographing Emily and entering that into the contest. I wanted it to be work that showed survival. But Emily was upset. She thinks people would be horrified to see her face. I know that some people have been that way with her. I told that maybe some people wouldn't be horrified and then she mentioned how Mom reacted to her." Ali said.

"Oh. That's complicated." Jason said.

"I know. I do love Emily and I look past those scars and I wish she could better understand that she is beautiful." Ali said.

"I know that I said yesterday about appreciating what Emily has done for you and that I support your relationship with her. But I have to admit that I worry a bit Ali. I worry that maybe Emily's appearance will affect the relationship you have with her. I'm not trying to be cruel." Jason said.

"It's ok, I understand your concerns. Every relationship is difficult, but maybe Emily's appearance could make things difficult. We had a fight about me wanting to photograph her. But I want to stay here in Rosewood and make a new life with Emily. I know it won't be easy." Ali said.

"I get why you want to leave our lifestyle in New York behind. But Dad will come here at some point to try and talk you back." Jason said.

"I know. I'll refuse to go."

"I will always be here for you." Jason said.

Ali responded, "I know. But I think I will be going back to New York soon to do some things."

"What things?"

"I was thinking about maybe taking Emily to see some plastic surgeons over there, maybe they could help her." Ali said.

"I don't know Ali. Of course, we knew women who had cosmetic surgeries, but those were nose jobs, breast implants, botox and other treatments. Emily is different from those women, she has scars from a fire."

"I know her situation is different. She has had several plastic surgeries and skin grafts. But I think maybe a surgeon over there could do more for her." Ali said.

"Well, if you and Ali decide to come New York. I want you two to stay with me." Jason said.

"Ok."

The two siblings then started to talking about things not related to Emily and their family. It felt good for Ali to have good conversations with her brother.

She later went to Laurel's studio to assist with an afternoon engagement couple photo shoot. After work, she headed back to the boarding house.

* * *

She went into the office and only found Aria there.

"Oh, hi Ali." Aria said.

"Hi, Is Emily around?" The blonde asked.

"No, she and my mom went to the hardware store for supplies."

"Ok. I was hoping to talk to her right now about some things. She didn't tell you about what happened with my mom yesterday." Ali said.

"She told me. Please don't be mad at her Ali. But she said that she was hurting by what your mom said." Aria responded.

"I'm not mad. She probably needed someone to talk to and I know you two are close. Emily and I had another argument this morning. Did she tell you about it?"

"No, what happened. Is it ok for me to ask?"

"You know that the photograph contest, Laurel and I are going to in Harrisburg?"

Aria nodded.

"I was looking through my portfolio this morning. There wasn't anything I liked enough to want to enter in the contest. Then I thought about Emily and how she has survived a lot and I thought photographing her would be a good thing. It would represent survival." Ali said.

"I see what you mean. But it upset Emily?"

"It did. Maybe it's too soon for me to be asking those kinds to things from her. But I just wanted her to understand that she is someone people should look up to and see as beautiful." Ali said.

"You had good intentions. Emily's therapist and her other doctors have said that things will always be emotionally tough for her" Aria said.

* * *

Awhile later, Emily came into the office. Aria excused herself to allow Emily and Ali to talk.

Ali said right away, "I'm sorry about earlier Emily. I had not right to make that kind of request about a photograph.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, I apologize for that. I admit that I'm still saddened by what your mom said about me." Emily said.

"Don't think about what she said. I want to stay here with you and leave my past behind." Ali said.

Emily then hugged Ali and said, "Ok. From here on out, let's not think about your past or your parents. I'm thankful that Jason is supportive."

* * *

Jason left a few days later. He promised to come back and visit Ali and Emily. Ali and Emily continued on with their regular routines. Ali went with Laurel to the photo competition, a few weeks later and entered photos, but didn't win anything. But Ali was approached by some photographers who were looking for someone to assist them with some landscape photos in Philadelphia. She went on the two day work trip and came back to Rosewood.

Emily was in their room waiting for her.

"I missed you." The brunette said.

"I missed you more. I had fun in Philly and I made some good money for a two day shoot." Ali said.

Ali put away her luggage and took off her shoes and climbed into bed with Emily.

Emily held her.

"How were things around here?" Ali asked.

"Everything has been going good. All of the other rooms are occupied and everything in the kitchen is running smoothly. Aria's work schedule has changed since her fall semester just started. I'll be running the office and lobby quite a bit." Emily said.

"Let me know if you need help. My schedule at Laurel's studio varies and so do the out of studio shoots." Ali said.

"I'll let you know. Ella is also going to helping out her when her schedule allows."

Ali then said, "I was thinking Emily that maybe sometime in the next few months, we can maybe take a short vacation. I was thinking that maybe for Thanksgiving, we could go up to New York and just visit Hanna and Jason." Ali said.

"I think that would be nice. You have your best friend and brother there and you deserve to see them. If you want to go alone that would be ok." Emily said.

"I want you to come with me. Hanna and Jason both like you. I could show you New York." Ali said.

"I'll go with you then. I'll just have to make arrangements and see if Ella, Aria, or maybe Samara could run things here while I'm gone.

"I promise you it will be fun." Ali said.

Emily smiled and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking For A New Life Chapter 9

A few months passed by and it was now early November. Emily and Ali were happy together. Ali was assisting Laurel with a lot of photo shoots and she started doing her own photo projects which gave her extra money. She was helping Emily and the others out at the boarding house. She and Emily were also planning their upcoming trip to New York. One day, while watching the office, Ali was looking up additional information on the New York plastic surgeons she had heard about over the years. She sent them inquiry emails about Emily.

Aria then came into the office with a box of cleaning supplies.

"Hey Ali." The brunette said.

Ali responded, "Hi, what you are up to?"

"I was going to clean some vacant rooms. Want to help?"

"Ok sure."

Ali then got out a vacuum cleaner and she headed with Aria to the vacant rooms.

When they got to the first room, they started stripping linens off the bed.

Aria said, "'My brother will be covering for Emily during the time you two are in New York."

"That's good. I'm so excited to take Emily there." Ali said.

"Just to warn you. Don't be surprised if Emily tries to avoid crowds."

"I think she has gotten better about being in public. One of the things I want to do in New York is take Emily to a plastic surgeons and see if he can do anything for her." Ali said.

Aria looked at her seriously and said, "I know you mean well. But don't get your hopes too high."

Ali asked, "I won't. I just want to be sure that Emily might have a chance at improving her appearance. I know it bothers her quite a bit. Can I ask about how she was when she was first came home from the hospital?"

"Things were tough as one would expect." Aria said. The brunette then thought back to the past.

_Emily was sitting on the hospital bed of the room she had been in for the past five months. She was wearing a pressure garment mask on her face and she also wore a full sleeve pressure garment on her arm. Her emotions on her release were mixed. She was happy to be leaving the hospital, but at the same time she didn't want to be outside to the hospital. In the hospital, she was surrounded by other burn and trauma victims. They didn't look at her weird._

_Aria and Ella were getting Emily's bags packed. As they finished, Aria sat next to Emily on said, "Maybe we could go get ice cream after we leave this place."_

_Emily said, "No. I don't want to do that. I just want to get back to Rosewood as soon as possible." _

_Aria said, "Ok." _

_The doctors came into the room. They wished Emily well and told her that she would have to come back to the hospital for routine exams and check ups. They also told her about Wren Kingston would be her primary care physician in Rosewood. Nurses and therapists said goodbye to Emily. Emily was grateful to all of them. The therapists were physical and occupational therapists that helped her walk again and do certain things. _

_She finally went around the hospital saying goodbye to fellow patients and she promised to keep in touch with them through online methods. _

_Finally, she went out to the Montgomerys' car. Byron got in the driver's seat and Ella in the passenger. Aria helped Emily into the backseat. She and Emily watched movies on a portable DVD player during the trip. Aria wanted Emily to be distracted. _

_They finally arrived in Rosewood. As they drove up to the Montgomery house, Emily saw that the Hastings family car was in the driveway. _

_Aria said, "We invited Spencer and her parents for a small welcome home dinner. Please don't be mad." _

"_I'm not mad. I'm happy to see Spencer and her parents. They have helped me out a lot like your family has." _

_Peter and Veronica Hastings had spent the last few months making sure that Emily was going to be properly compensated by insurance companies and the gas company. It had been determined that a faulty gas line cause the fire. Peter filed suits on behalf of Emily. They along with Spencer visited Emily in the hospital as much as they could. _

_Emily got out of the car and followed the Montgomerys into the home. She saw Mike at the doorway. _

_He came up and gently hugged her and said, "Hey Em, it's good to have you back here."_

"_Thanks Mike." _

_She then saw Spencer, Peter, and Veronica get up from the living room furniture and approach her. All had smiles on their faces. They gently hugged her and welcomed her home. _

_Mike had arranged for a local restaurant to cater dinner for the evening. Spencer, Veronica, and Ella got things ready. _

_In the living room, Emily, Aria, and Spencer were sitting with Peter and Byron._

_Peter said, "I don't know if you want to talk about this right now Emily. But I have heard back from the gas company." _

"_What did they say?" _

"_They are ready to go to trial. The date has not been determined yet. We could get a settlement out of court later on. I just want you to be prepared when the local press starts asking questions." Peter said._

_A few moments later, they were called into the dining room. The group ate dinner and Emily was asked several questions. She was asked about her treatments and therapies. _

_After dinner, there was the clean up and the Hastings family left. It was near bedtime. Aria had helped Emily changed into light clothes to sleep. Emily had taken off the pressure garments and Aria had to help her put some prescribed creams and moisturizers on. Aria had seen a lot of the damage to Emily's body in the hospital. She had become used to it. _

_After Emily was ready for bed, they went into the guest room which had been set up for Emily. Emily was nervous and she asked, "Aria, do you think you could spend the night in here with me?" _

_Aria said, "Of course, I can. I know that is very difficult for you to readjust after being in the hospital for months." _

In present time, Aria said, "That night she had a hard time she got on some sleep meds, which helped at times. Then there were nightmares later on and Dr. Sullivan helped her with that."

"The first couple of months after her release were also difficult because it was around the holidays. You see Emily's parents made a big deal about Christmas. They started decorating before Thanksgiving. That first year without them, she didn't talk about them to us. We knew she was missing them and the traditions they did. But she seemed to keep that to herself. The next year, she was living here in the boarding house. Since she has taken over the boarding house, she has not decorated here for the holidays. Years ago her mom, made sure the boarding house had a Christmas and tree and a lot of decorations." Aria said.

"I know that must be difficult for her to go on without her parents. I think I'm kind of the same boat. Yeah, we will be spending Thanksgiving with my brother, but I will still miss not being around my parents." Ali said.

* * *

The Sunday before Thanksgiving came. Ali and Emily were leaving the next day for a week in New York.

The two were packing their luggage.

"Hanna invited us for dinner tomorrow night at her mom's house. Don't worry, you will like Hanna's mom Ashley." Ali said.

"It took Hanna awhile to warm up to me. I want you to spend time with your friends and relatives. You have spent a lot of time with my friends here." Emily said.

Ali teased,"I thought there were my friends too."

"They are. I just hope you aren't tired of them." Emily teased back.

"I'm not. I really like Aria, Spencer, and their families. I admire them for how they took you in and cared for you after the fire." Ali said.

"I'm very grateful to them for all that. I guess I can say that they are my family." Emily said.

The next morning, the two headed off in Ali's car to New York. They stopped in New Jersey to eat lunch at a roadside diner.

After several hours of driving they finally made it to New York City. Ali's parents lived in a penthouse in Manhattan. Jason was living in a house in Staten Island. The house also served as his office.

Emily and Ali arrived at the house. They were greeted by Dominic, a life long friend of the DiLaurentis family.

Dominic hugged Ali and said, "You keep getting prettier, Miss Blue Eyes."

Ali said, "Oh Dominic."

Ali and Emily headed into Jason's office. Jason was well dressed in a suit and tie.

He hugged Ali first and then Emily.

He had them seat down at his desk. He removed his coat and Emily immediately noticed he was wearing a gun holster. She wasn't too surprised. She knew the DiLaurentis family carried guns due to their mob activities. Ali had told her all about it. When Ali was a teenager, she was taught how to shoot guns. But she never carried one herself. She never felt comfortable.

Jason said, "I didn't tell Mom and Dad about you two being in town. I made up a story that I'm going on a ski trip in Connecticut. It seems Dad bough the story. I hope he did."

Ali asked, "Have they asked about me?"

"Dad has asked various questions. He sent one of his people down to Rosewood."

Jason looked directly at Emily and said, "I found out my father looked into your past, Emily. He found articles about the fire in your family's home, as well as some of the court documents about the lawsuit against the gas company. The only stuff he couldn't access was your medical records. My mom told him about the scars."

Emily said, "I have nothing in my past to hide. Why would your father look into it."

"He isn't happy about Ali being a lesbian. He kept saying that you could be using Ali for money. When he found out about the insurance company and the settlement with the gas company, he realized that wasn't the case." Jason said.

Ali took Emily's hand and said, "I'm so sorry Em. You didn't deserve to have your privacy invaded."

Emily said, "It's ok your father probably still has concern for you. He might not think that someone like me could give you a good life.'

Ali said, "We are giving each other a good life."

Jason said, "I feel obligated to protect you two and if I find out that Dad has something bad planned. I will stop him."

* * *

That night, Emily, Ali, and Jason headed to Hanna's apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. When Hanna turned 18, she inherited the apartment as a previous deal her father made with business contacts years before his death.

Ali knocked on the door and Hanna answered it and a smile was on her face as she saw her best friend. The two hugged and Hanna then greeted Jason and Emily.

Emily got nervous as she saw Hanna's mom Ashley in the living room. Ashley was a good looking 40 something old woman with red hair.

Ashley hugged Ali first and said, "I've missed you a lot. But I'm glad you left the lifestyle."

Ali said, "Ashley, this is Emily Fields."

Ashley said, "Hello Emily, Hanna has said a lot of good things about you. Thank you for looking after Ali. I love Ali like a daughter."

Emily said, "It's nice to meet you."

Several minutes later the group sat down to eat.

Ashley and Hanna told Ali and Emily about the plan for them go over to Jason's to cook Thanksgiving dinner.

Ali said, "On Wednesday night, I'll make the pumpkin pies. I've always done that for years."

After dinner, Ali told Hanna and Ashley about the photography work she was doing in Rosewood and in Philly.

Hanna said, "I think you should come up here once in awhile to do some fashion shoots. I've told a lot of people about your talent Ali."

"If you hear something, let me know. I'll come up to do some shoots" Ali said.

Ashley asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Ali said, "I want to show Emily around the city and take her to see some of the sights. I'll also have some other things planned."

* * *

The next morning, Ali and Emily awoke in the guest bedroom at Jason's house.

Ali held Emily and said, "Emily, I've arranged for you to meet with a plastic surgeon in Manhattan. I know I should have asked first. But I wanted to give you a chance at possibly at getting something that could help you."

Emily said,"I'm a bit mad Ali. You should have asked me first. But do you think a surgeon here can help me. The ones in Philly were good and they did their best for me."

Ali said, "I think he might be able to."

A few hours later, the two were in the office of Dr. Andrew Stafford.

Dr. Stafford's assistant called Emily into the exam room.

He looked over Emily's face and neck first. He then had her remove her clothing. He examined the scars on the rest of her body.

"I see that your nipple on your right breast was removed. I have had patients like that before. The scars from your torso down to your ankle seemed to have healed well and in good condition." Dr. Stafford said.

He then took some pictures of Emily's face.

Later on, he lead Emily and Ali into his office.

"I would need to do a further review of your past medical records and talk with your past surgeons. But I think I could perform an advancted reconstructive surgery with new techniques that would involve a skin graft using donor skin. I know that you have had experience with skin grafts before Emily. But I feel that that an advanced surgery with new techniques would greatly reduce the appearance of the scars on your face."

"Do you think it would be successful?" Emily asked.

"I'm not completely sure, other surgeons have had some success with this in the past, but others haven't. I'm willing to waive fees as part of the process Emily." Dr. Stafford said.

Emily said, "Can I think about it for awhile and then get back to you?"

The surgeon said, "Sure you can. I do advise potential surgery patients to get other opinions and speak with psychologists."

Emily said, "When I head back to Pennsylvania, I will speak with my doctors there and have them contact you."

"I will also be calling them to see I can down there and talk with them. Emily, if you don't feel comfortable undergoing another surgery. I'll understand because I've worked with a lot of burn patients and I realize that the treatments and surgeries do take a toll on their physical and emotional states."

* * *

Emily and Ali left the surgeon's office and then headed around the city. Emily was in awe a bit with the city. Ali liked seeing her smile. They headed back to Jason's house in the evening. He was busy in his office. Emily and Ali went into the living room and turned the TV on.

Ali said, "I'm happy that you did well at Dr. Stafford's office."

"I've gotten used to healthcare professionals seeing my scars. I want to thank you Ali for pushing me to look into a surgeon here. But like I said at the office, I just I'm not sure if I want to have another surgery done. I think I'm used to being like this. Yeah, people staring at me does bother me at times. Also Dr. Stafford said that the surgery would reduce the scars' appearance, but not eliminate them. Are you sure Ali, that you still want to be with me?"

"I'm sure. I just want you to be happy." Ali said.

"I want that too." Emily said.

Jason came into the living room several minutes carrying a large bowel of popcorn in one arm and some DVDs in the other.

"I was thinking we could do our tradition of watching some holiday movies before Thanksgiving." Jason said.

Ali said, "That will be fun."

Emily got a bit nervous and said, "I think I'm going to go lay down."

Ali thought that Emily might have been upset about her parents. But she decided to let Emily be. She realized that Emily liked dealing with certain things on her own and if Emily wanted her help she would seek it out.

Emily went into the guest bedroom and pulled out her laptop, she started listening to music not related to the holidays.

Later on in the night, Ali came into the bedroom and they fell asleep together. It was at 2 am that they heard a gunshot outside.

Ali grabbed Emily and said, "Stay down on the floor"

They heard running in house, Ali whispered and said, "Don't worry, it's probably Jason and Dominic checking out what has happened."

Twenty minutes later, there was knock at the bedroom door and Jason's voice was heard.

"Everything is clear." Jason said.

Ali opened the door and let her brother in.

"Someone shot the tire out on my car, Dominic called some guys to come down and guard the outside of the house. Ali I want you to keep this gun here." Jason said.

Emily started to feel very uncomfortable and scared. But she did her best not to show it in front of Ali and Jason.

An hour later, the two were lying back in bed.

Ali asked, "It's ok if you are scared Emily. Even though I'm used to this stuff, I still get scared too. This part of the reason, I went to Rosewood".

"I am scared Ali. I'm scared for you." Emily said.

"You don't need to worry. I know how to protect myself and I will protect you if need be" Ali said.

* * *

Several hours later, the two were having breakfast with Dominic and Jason. One of the outside guards came into the house and said, "Jason, your parents are here. They heard about what happened last night."

Jason looked at Ali and said, "They are concerned. Are you ok with letting them in?"

Ali said, "It's ok, they have a right to know that we are safe."

A few moments later, Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis came into the home. Emily had seen pictures of Kenneth before. Jessica glared at Emily from a distance. She figured the woman was still disgusted with her appearance. Kenneth looked towards Emily, but he didn't have the look of disgust that Jessica had on her face. Emily figured that since Kenneth had one of his people in Rosewood, they probably secretly snapped pictures of her.

Jason spoke first, "Everything is ok here Dad. It was probably an attempt by a rival family to scare us. I will have some outside guards around for the next few days."

Kenneth said, "I'll have some additional men here too."

The older DiLaurentis looked at Ali and said, "It's good to see that you are safe Ali."

Ali went up and hugged her father.

Ali said, "I know you are probably upset with me. But I want you to know that I've made a good life away from here."

Kenneth said, "You have betrayed our family. I can't accept the lifestyle choice you have made."

The grey haired man then turned to Jessica and said, "Let's go."

Ali tearfully watched as her parents left the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking For A New Life Chapter 10

It was the night before Thanksgiving, Ali was in the kitchen of Jason's house. She had just gathered the ingredients to make pumpkin pies. Emily was out on the porch talking on the phone.

Emily said into the phone, "How things going at the boarding house?"

On the other end of the line, Aria said, "Things are going well. We are all booked up and Samara has gotten everything ready for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner."

Aria asked, "How is your mini-vacation in the Big Apple?"

"It has been going fine." Emily said. She hated not telling Aria everything. But she had previously promised Ali not to mention the DiLaurentis mob family to the friends in Rosewood.

"You deserve this Emily. I'm so glad Ali came into your life. I like seeing you smile more."

"Alison has made me very happy. I''m also happy that I came here with her. She deserves to see her brother and Hanna." Emily said.

Emily and Aria chatted about a few other things related to the boarding house, before hanging up.

The brunette headed back into the house and started helping Ali with the pies. Emily enjoyed making the pies with Ali. It reminded her of her past when she helped her mother make various food dishes.

Alison had her iPod on a speaker dock and her favorite songs were playing. A total of eight pies were made. The blonde always liked going overboard with pumpkin pies. After putting the pies away, Ali and Emily headed to their bedroom to watch a movie.

Emily said to Ali, "Despite what happened last night, I've been happy here with on this trip, despite what happened last night."

Ali said put her hand underneath Emily's chin and said, "I'm sorry about what happened. It is part of my family's lifestyle. I am happy with my decision to leave that lifestyle behind."

The brunette asked, "Do you think you will never miss your parents a lot. Not having your parents around can be hard."

"I can't imagine how it was to lose your parents Emily. But my situation is different, my parents don't want to accept what I am and who I love. For the holidays, you, Jason, Ashley, Hanna, and those in Rosewood are my main focus. I told Jason that I'm spending Christmas in Rosewood with you." Alison said.

"You don't have to do that." Emily said.

"I've already made the plans to spend our first Christmas together in Rosewood."

* * *

The next morning, Emily awoke before Alison and began to think about Christmas. She had not really decorated the boarding house since her parents' death. She had spending Christmases with the Montgomerys and sometimes the Hastings family if they were town in for the holidays. She then decided that she would bring back the tradition of having a real tree and Christmas decorations in the boarding house.

Ali awoke later. The two showered and dressed for the day. At 9 am, Hanna and Ashley arrived with some ingredients as well as bagels and coffee.

The women got to work on preparing Thanksgiving dinner. They had the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on the TV. They occasionally watched the parade.

Several hours later, everything was ready on the table.

Jason lead the family in a short blessing. They began eating.

Halfway through dinner, Hanna said, "Ali, my mom and I are thinking about going to visit you and Emily in Rosewood sometime before Christmas."

Ali immediately smiled at that and said, "That would be good. You two have to stay at the boarding house."

Hanna said, "We plan to."

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, Emily and Alison were entering Rosewood. They had left New York earlier in the day. Emily noticed a Christmas tree lot with a sign that read, "We do deliveries."

She pulled over.

Ali was a bit surprised and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pick out a tree and have it delivered to the boarding house." The brunette said.

The two walked around the lot, before Emily picked out a tree. She talked with the tree lot manager and paid him cash for the tree and the delivery fee. He told her that the tree would be delivered in a few hours.

Emily and Alison then headed to boarding house.

Ella was behind the front desk. She went over and hugged the young woman.

Emily hugged her and said, "How was Thanksgiving?"

"Everything went well here. The guests loved Samara's cooking." Ella said.

"That's good. I was worried how this place would be without me. I'm planning to decorate for Christmas. I'm going to the storage shed out back to get the decorations out. I was thinking maybe we could decorate tomorrow." Emily said.

Ella was also a bit surprised, "That would be fun. I'll tell Aria, Byron, and Mike."

The next day, the Montgomerys, Emily and Ali had fun decorating the boarding house and setting up the tree. Emily pulled out handmade ornaments that had been in her family for a long time. She told Ali the story of each ornament.

* * *

The next few weeks went by. Emily was walking through the annual Rosewood Winter Crafts Festival. She was attending mostly because Ali and Laurel had a booth up and also because Ella also had a booth to selling some paintings. The brunette went up to the refreshments booth and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. She paid the vendor and she turned around, she saw her ex-girlfriend Paige McCullers walking towards her. Paige was smiling. Emily had not seen Paige in three years. Their breakup was painful due to Emily being in the hospital and also Paige wanting to honor her swimming scholarship to Stanford.

Paige got close first and said, "Hi Emily. It's been a long time and you look good."

Emily was a bit nervous and she said, "You look good too. I have read up about how you have been doing at Stanford. I'm happy for you. Let me guess you are back in town for winter break."

"Yup. It's my first Christmas back here in Rosewood since high school. The first two years, my parents flew out to California. I decided to come back to town this year."

Emily said, "Let me get you a hot chocolate and we can talk."

"Sure."

Emily headed back to the refreshments booth and a bought a hot chocolate for Paige.

The two found an empty table nearby and sat down.

Paige looked right at Emily and said, "I'm sorry about things ended with us. I should have kept in touch with you. I heard about the surgeries that you have had."

Emily was a bit puzzled and asked, "Who told you?"

"Some of the girls we swam with in high school. You know Bridget Woo and Sydney Driscoll." Paige said.

"Oh yeah. I occasionally keep in contact with those girls. The surgeries and other treatments have helped a lot. I know I might not ever look normal." Emily said.

"You are still beautiful Em." Paige said as she put her hand on-top of Emily's.

The two continued chatting about other things.

Elsewhere in the festival, Aria and Alison were walking and looking around for Emily. From a distance, Aria spotted Emily first. She immediately recognized Paige sitting with Emily. Aria began to wonder if Ali would be jealous. Ali then saw Emily sitting at a table with another woman.

She turned to Aria and asked, "Who is that with Emily?"

Aria said, "That is Paige McCullers. Emily's ex-girlfriend."

Ali and Aria continued walking towards the table. Ali then remembered Paige's face from some of the pictures in the scrapbooks Emily had. She remembered hearing about Paige and Emily's breakup.

Emily noticed Ali and Aria coming towards them. She got a bit nervous and started to dread the interaction of her current girlfriend with her last ex.

Aria said as they got close to the table, "Oh hi Paige. Long time no see."

"Aria, it is so good to see you. I saw your mom's paintings earlier and they are amazing. How is Hollis?" Paige said.

"It is going good. I enjoy the small college atmosphere. How is Stanford?"

"I like it a lot. Their swimming program is top notch." Paige responded.

Emily noticed the look of discomfort on Ali's face. She got up and stood next to Paige..

She said, "Paige, this is Alison DiLaurentis, my girlfriend."

Paige got up and held out her hand and said, "I'm Paige McCullers. Umm, Emily and I…"

Ali said, "It's ok I know that you and Emily were together in high school."

Paige sensed Ali's irritation and said to Emily, "It was good seeing you. Thanks for the hot chocolate. Take care, Em."

Paige said bye to Ali and Aria.

As Paige walked away. Ali said to Emily, "I can't believe you were so nice to her, buying her a hot chocolate after how she dumped you while you were still in the burn hospital."

Emily responded, "That was in the past. I will never hate Paige."

Ali said, "I would. She hurt you Emily."

Emily snapped and said, "Damn it. I got over Paige a long time ago. We were just having a friendly chat catching up on each others lives."

The blonde realized that she was being jealous and said, "I'm sorry Em. I guess the jealous bug came out in me."

"It's ok, Ali." Emily said.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking For A New Life Chapter 11

Christmas Eve rolled around. Emily had paid a local catering service to cater Christmas Eve and Christmas Day meals. She was giving Samara and other staff members time off for the holidays.

Aria and Ella set up the dining room area for Christmas Eve dinner. Christmas music played over the speaker system. Ali was in her room getting ready. She was looking at her iPhone. She had received Merry Christmas messages from Jason and Hanna. Jason had sent her emails that contained online gift cards. The blonde finished getting ready and headed into the dining area. She saw Emily dressed in a dark red dress that covered a lot of her upper body. She knew that Emily was wearing that kind of dress to hide some of the scars on her shoulder and chest. Emily was walking around serving boarders and invited guests wine.

Ali took a seat at table where Byron and Mike were sitting. A few minutes later, she saw Spencer Hastings come in with her parents and sister Melissa. The Hastings family made the rounds and greeted everyone. Awhile later, Emily and Aria pulled out steam carts that contained food, everyone got up and started serving themselves. Emily was the last to serve and she headed to the table where Ali was.

Ali said, "Everything looks so nice."

Byron said, "I agree. Emily, your mother would be so proud."

Emily looked down a bit.

Byron noticed that and he knew Emily was sometimes sensitive about her parents.

He said, "I'm sorry Em. I shouldn't have said that."

Emily said, "It's ok. You are right. My parents would be proud because this year I chose to decorate this place for Christmas and have this celebration. It's because of you all and Ali that I've learned to live again and be more out in the world. I know my parents would have wanted me to learn to live with all these scars and live to the fullest."

The brunette wiped a tear.

* * *

Later that night, Ali and Emily were in a room. Both had changed into nightgowns. Ali was lying in bed reading a hardcover copy of A Christmas Carol. It had been tradition for several years for her to read that book around Christmastime.

Emily got into bed and had a small box in her hand.

"I want to give you a Christmas Eve present." Emily said.

Ali said, "Oh ok."

Ali tore off the wrapping paper which had hollies on it. The box was white and she took off the top lid and saw a sterling silver star necklace.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Ali said.

"It belonged to my mother. I hope this isn't weird, me giving you something that belonged to my mother. My mom was very special to me and I wish you could have known her." Emily said.

Ali said, "Em, calm down I don't think it is weird at all. It is very thoughtful of you to give me something of your mother's. I have heard a lot about both of your parents from the Montgomerys and you. They were good people to have raised you." Ali said.

Ali got closer to Emily and kissed her on the mouth. Emily kissed back. Awhile later. Ali fell asleep in Emily's arms. Emily cried for a few minutes. She was crying because she was happy.

* * *

Four days, passed by, Ali was driving to Philadelphia to visit an advertising agency. A month before, the agency wanted to buy some landscape photos Ali took of Rosewood to use in an tourism campaign. She pulled into the parking lot of the agency and went up to meet with the executives. They paid her a good sum money for the pictures and then offered her some photography work for a summer tourism campaign. Ali agreed to come back later on to shoot for that campaign.

After the adverting agency meeting, Ali decided to do some New Year's Eve shopping. She wanted to buy some nice bottles of wine and other nice things for a New Year's Eve party, Byron and Ella were hosting. She pulled into a wine store. She picked out three bottles of white wine.

As she headed into the parking lot, she was grabbed from behind and she felt something injected into her neck. The paper bag containing the wine bottles fell onto the pavement and the sound of breaking glass was heard.

Ali awoke sometime later, she felt something hard and uncomfortable beneath her. She looked up and saw the face of someone she knew. That person was Joey Vitto's father Marvin Vitto. Marvin was headed of the Vitto mob family.

Marvin said, "It's good that you are awake Alison. Since your family backed out on the marriage aka merger, I thought it would be good to payback you and your family."

Ali angrily said, "I don't love your son Marvin. If you have any beef take up with my father."

Ali then realized she was in a moving van. Her hands were bound ropes and tape and the same was done to her ankles.

Marvin said, "I'm taking it up with your father. I'm kidnapping his little princess."

* * *

In Rosewood, Emily was eagerly waiting for Ali's return from Philadelphia. She was in the office going over guest books and other things. She kept looking at the clock and sometimes looking to the parking lot in hopes of seeing Ali's car.

She started to get worried more at dinner time. She called Ali's phone and no answer. She then sent text messages. It was around midnight when she decided to call Jason.

She heard Jason's voice answer the phone and say, "Hello".

"Jason it's Emily. Ali went to Philadelphia today and she has not come back. I'm worried."

When Jason heard those words panic built up. Growing up in the mafia, he knew of the various things that could happen to someone connected to the mafia.

Jason didn't want to freak out Emily, he said, "Stay calm, I'll have my people on this. Em don't call the police yet."

"But, if Ali is hurt we need to find her." Emily said.

"Don't you do that Emily. You don't know how dangerous the world Ali and I grew up in is." Jason said.

Emily felt defeated and she started to cry.

She said into the phone, "Can you meet me somewhere in Philly?"

Jason said, "I can. Let me get my driver and we leave to Rosewood right now and then we will go to Philly."

* * *

The van Ali had been in stopped and a tall strong man carried her out and she looked around and saw that were in a wooded area. She then saw a cabin. She was brought into the cabin and then taken into a bedroom. There the tall man tied her to the bed posts.

A few minutes later, she saw Joey Vitto enter the room. She began to cry heavily.


End file.
